The proposed research project will utilize a proven system of in vivo three dimensional radiographic analysis to study both the early and long term morphologic changes associated with the idiopathic adolescent spine. Three major categories of scoliosis treatment: observational, bracing and fusion, will be studied. Specifically, this study will be directed towards documenting the effects of growth and treatment on the three dimensional morphology in the idiopathic adolescent scoliotic spine. The study results will also be evaluated to determine if there exist predicators of not only the progression of the untreated deformity, but also the relative success or failure of standard treatment programs.